Lessons Learned
by FailSnap
Summary: Jonathan Good has a lot to learn when he has to take his daughter on the road with him.
1. In Which Jon is Handed his Daughter

"What did you just say?" Jon asked, his hands tightening around his phone.

"I know you heard me Good. I said I don't want that girl anymore. I can't stand having her around. Do you know how many men she has ran off? I'm so sick of having to take care of her. I'm handing her over to you. I'm giving up custody, my lawyer is already working on it." His ex, Scarlet said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Jon sighed. How did he ever get involved with a self-absorbed bitch like her was beyond him. "You know that once I get full custody, you're not going to be getting any money from me right? And who do you think is going to take care of her. I'm traveling all the time you know."

"Good, I really don't care. Take her with you or whatever. Heck, hand her off to a nanny. I really don't care. I just want you to get this girl as soon as you make it home. I really never want to see her again."

Jon sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, I should be there in a few hours. I'll stop by your place, and pick her up than. Make sure all her things are ready to go." He hung up his phone without waiting for a reply. He already knew that Holly's, his daughter, stuff would be packed by the way her mother was talking.

A couple hours later, he pulled up to Scarlet's house. The door opened as soon as he turned his car off, and she came out. Her dark red hair flared out behind her as she strode over him. She was wearing a tight short black dress, and a pair of high heels. Looking at her, Jon remembered why he got involved with her in the first place. Her looks were beautiful, probably to make up for her rotten personality.

She stopped in front of his car, and tapped her foot on the cement. Jon got out, and came around the car to stand in front of her.

"Took you long enough to get here Good." She turned around, walking back to her house. When he didn't follow, she looked back at him. "Are you coming or what. You need to get her and her stuff you know. I'm not bringing any of it out myself."

Jon hands tightened into fists, and he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before following her into the house. Yeah, it was only her look that he fell for.

"So here is all her stuff." His ex said once they entered the house. She pointed towards a pile of three large suitcases, a small box filled with toys, and a car seat.

"So, where is Holly than?" Jon asked.

She gave a huff of annoyance, before motioning for him to follow again. She led them to the dining room where Holly sat at the table silently playing with a Barbie doll. At the sound of their entrance, she paused and turned to face them.

"Hey, your dad is here to pick you up. You're going to be living with him from now on."

Holly looked between him and her mother for a bit before nodding her head, her dark blonde pigtails bouncing along with the nod. She slid down from the chair she sat in and walked over to him. With her free hand not holding her doll, she slipped her hand into Jon's.

Jon watched her for a while standing next to him silently, hugging her doll to her chest tightly. When she made no movement or sound, he looked to his ex. "Is something wrong with her?"

Scarlet shrugged. "I wouldn't know. She just stopped talking one day. I really can't deal with her anymore. Just take her away now please." She fell back into a chair, hiding her face in her hands.

Jon walked away without a second thought. Holly followed him out silently, but looked back at her mother every few steps. Jon grabbed the car seat by the door and headed back to his car outside. After installing the seat ten minutes later, he strapped Holly in and went back for the rest of her stuff. Another ten minutes later, and he pulled out the driveway and headed back towards his home.

-X-

"Jonathan Good, what can I do for you? Aren't you on break right now?" the voice of WWE chairmen rang through the phone.

Jon sighed, running his hand through his hair, than leaning on his kitchen counter. "Well, I know this is last minute and all, but can I have the rest of next week off? I ran into a problem when I came home today."

The phone fell silent, and Jon held his breath.

"What do you mean? Good, you know this is our busiest time of the year, you can't take any more time off. We can't afford you taking any more time off. What kind of trouble have you ran into that you feel the need to take time off?" Vince McMahon's voice boomed through the phone.

Jon glanced over to Holly at Vince's question. She sat at his dining room table, playing with two of her dolls. Crayons and papers were spread across the table. She must have felt him staring when she stopped playing and looked over at him. Jon gave her a small smile that she returned and went back to her dolls.

"My ex-girlfriend and I have a daughter. She had custody of our daughter. Today, she called me and just handed over our daughter, and claiming that she is revoking her custody. I need the week, even a few more days off to figure out what is going to happen when I go on tour with her."

Another silence fell between the two.

"How old is your daughter?" Vince finally asked.

"She just turned three a few months ago." He answered, unsure of where the question was going.

"Is she well behaved?"

At the question, Jon looked over to his daughter again. This time, she continued to play. "Yes sir, she mostly keeps and plays with herself. She barely talks at all."

"Then I have a temporary solution. Take your daughter on tour with you. Since she doesn't cause any trouble, I see no problem in it. Ultimately though, it is up to you."

"No sir, I see no problem with that. Thank you very much sir."

"Good, I will see back this Monday then." Vince hung up after that.

Placing his phone down, Jon placed his elbow on the counter. He leaned his face into his hand and sighed. He was finally living his dream, he was part of the main roaster and considered as one of the future of the company. How is it when everything starts to go right for him, a problem presents itself.

Jon lifted his head up and looked down when he felt tugging on his pants. Holly stood in front of him, her ever present doll clutched to her chest. He squatted down until he was lined up to her height.

"What is it Holly? Everything okay?" he asked.

She shook her head, and then pointed to her stomach. Jon eyebrows knotted together. Was she hungry? Couldn't someone say whether or not they were hungry? He remembered that the last time he had seen her a few months ago, she would at least tell him that she was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" Jon asked.

Holly nodded, pointing at her stomach once again. Jon stood up to his full height, and turned into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, a quiet curse escaping his mouth when the refrigerator ended up being empty.

"How about pizza?" he asked. Holly, who had went back to the table, placed her doll down and nodded. "What kind do you want?" he continued as he picked up his phone.

Jon looked back over to Holly after he got the phone; she had her mouth opened as if she was about to answer. When she saw Jon turn his attention to her, she closed her mouth and glanced down at the kitchen. Jon waited to see if she would saw anything or not. After a minute, and Holly was still looking at the table.

"How about cheese?" he finally offered. Holly looked up to him, and nodded with a small smile on her face. Jon gave one back, and dialed the number for the pizza place.

As they waited for the pizza at the table, Jon couldn't help but wonder what had happen to his daughter. The last time he had seen her, she was a normal little girl. And now? She wouldn't say anything at all. She was even acting as if she was afraid to say anything when he asked her. He made a mental note to call up his ex and question her about Holly in the past few months.

-X-

Jon stopped the car, glancing back at Holly to see that she was fast asleep. He reached back, placing a hand on her knee and shaking her awake. "Holly, wake up. We're here."

She stirred, her eyes opening. He smiled at her before getting out of the car. He went over to her door, pulling it open and getting her out. Holly followed him to the trunk where he got their bags. She then slipped her hand not holding onto her doll into his, and together they headed into the arena where Raw was being held.

He felt the stares of the people in the back and he led Holly through the backstage to the dressing room. He wasn't surprise though. He never made a mention of ever having a daughter to any one, not even his friends.

"Hey there Jon." He heard Phil call to him. Jon stopped and Phil walked up to them. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Holly. "And who are you?" he asked, squatting down to her level.

Holly tighten the hold on his hand, and took a few steps back until she could hide behind his leg. Phil looked back up at Jon, an eyebrow raised at her behavior. Jon shrugged.

"Sorry, she's a little shy." Jon pulled his hand free, placing it behind her back and pushed her forward. "This is Holly, she's my daughter. She gonna be traveling with me for now until I figure out something better."

Phil nodded, and then offered a smile at Holly before standing back up. "Just now? Did something happen to her mom or something?"

"Yeah, she ended up being a female dog." Jon answered, making sure his words were censored for Holly's ears. "She just called when I was home this weekend and pretty much said that she doesn't want anything to do with Holly anymore. Now here she is 'cause it's too short notice for me to think of anything else."

Phil looked down at Holly with a frown on his face. "That's just messed up. It's not okay at all. Parents should never abandon their kids." He squatted back down in front of Holly. "Hey kid, if you need anything, ask me okay. My name is Phil, but you can call me Punk."

Holly nodded and smiled a little. Phil smiled back and stood back up. "Well, I'm gonna go now. Need to get ready and stuff. See you later Jon. Bye-bye Holly." Phil walked off, patting Jon on the back on the way.

Jon and Holly continued on their way. Outside of the dressing room, Jon opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Everyone decent?" he called out. A few answered with yes and whatever's.

Jon, determining it was as decent as a guy's dressing room can get, opened the door farther for Holly to follow him in. Once she walked in front of him, Jon placed a hand over Holly's eyes and led her to the back of the dressing room where his stable mates were. He could feel the eyes of the other guys as he went pass.

"Whoa Jon, who is this little cutie?" Colby asked when they made it to the back where he and Joe were.

Jon removed his hand away from Holly since everyone in the room was decent. Holly looked around first, and feeling that most of the guys' attention was her, immediately hid behind Jon's leg. Colby squatted down from the bench he was sitting on, and peeked around Jon.

"Hi there sweetie! I'm Colby. What is your name?"

Holly shrunk back a little more, and looked up at Jon. He nodded, pushing her towards Colby, who smiled warmly at her.

"Go ahead, answer him." Jon encouraged. He wasn't sure if she was going to answer or not. Over the weekend since he got Holly, she hadn't said more than fifty words around him.

Holly peeked around Jon's head, and opened her mouth. "I'm Holly." She said. Pushing her doll forward towards Colby she introduced it. "Her name is Bee."

Colby smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Holly. And you too Bee." Colby stood up and raised an eyebrow at Jon. "She's cute. Who is she?"

For the second time that day, Jon explained who Holly was and his situation. Both Colby and Joe reacted with anger at his ex. Joe was especially angry, saying he couldn't understand why anyone could give up their children when he couldn't stand knowing he was missing his daughter grow up.

"Yeah, I wished I never got involved with her in the first place. It was only a fling and some good times." Jon sighed.

"Hey, you need to get dressed." Colby said after he looked at the clock. Turning to Holly who had sat down a while ago he asked, "Do you want to go play with me and Joe while your dad gets ready?"

Holly nodded, and jumped down from the bench. She placed her hand into Colby's and waved at Jon. Jon waved back and watched in curiosity at how fast Holly seemed to trust Colby. It took him the whole weekend to just get her to talk to him, and in a few minutes she was already going off with Colby without hesitation. Jon handed Joe Holly's bag that contained all her toys before her followed after the two leaving.

"Be good Holly. Don't cause trouble for Colby and Joe." He called after them.

After dressing up and one of the crew members calling him that he had to head to position for the start of the show, Jon went towards catering to find Holly and the guys. He found them at one of the tables near the back. Holly was playing next to Colby with her doll, and Jon saw her laugh out loud when Colby went to tickle her sides.

For an instant, Jon felt a surge of jealousy at how fast Holly was warming up to Colby. He was her father, but not once had she seen her laugh like that with him. Looking at her with Colby, she was looking and acting like a normal three year old.

Jon paused in his steps. He shouldn't be jealous of Colby. He should be glad and happy right now that someone was getting through to his daughter. When he called his ex this weekend, all he found out was pretty much nothing. Holly just started to pull back from everyone one, until she had stopped talking to others. His ex took her to the doctor, but everything was normal. He was completely confused on what was going on with his daughter.

Coming up to the group, Jon placed his hands on the back of Holly's seat. She turned her head upward and smiled at him, reaching up a hand to give him a piece of candy. He smiled down at her, taking the candy and eating it. Content, Holly turned back around to continue playing with her toys on the table.

"Where did you get the candy Holly?" Jon asked.

"Uncle Colby." She answered without pausing in her playing.

Jon turned to Colby, raising an eyebrow. Uncle? When did that happen? They were with each other for barely an hour and already he was Uncle Colby? Jon could feel the jealously raise up again but he pushed it back down.

"Hey, we need to go. We're up soon." He said to the guys. "You're staying here Holly, okay? Don't go anywhere, and don't cause trouble for anyone, okay?"

Holly nodded, turning around on her chair and standing up. She opened her arm up and hugged Jon before sitting back down and playing with her toys again. Jon was more than shock by the hug, but he smiled, happy by the sudden gesture.

"I'll be back soon. Bye Holly."

-X-

Phil was walking around backstage, waiting for the end of the show before he had to go back out. Coming into the catering area, Phil spotted Jon's daughter near the back playing with her doll and drawing. He smiled a little as he watched her. She looked so sweet and innocent. How her mom just gave her up, he couldn't understand.

Phil started heading over to Holly. She looked up when he stood directly in front of her. "Hey kid, are you having fun here?"

She nodded and picked up one of the Starburst on the table. She offered it toward him, and smiled when he took it. She went back to one of her drawings after, and Phil took that as his cue to leave. He went over to where a couple of the guys were hanging out, and sat down where he could still keep an eye out on Holly.

A couple minutes later, he saw a group of a couple of the divas head over to Holly. They stood in front of her, and by the face she was making, he could tell that Holly wasn't enjoying the attention that she was getting. Phil stood up, saying a couple of byes to the guys, and made his way back over to Holly. A couple of steps away, he knew that he wasn't quick enough. Holly let out a high pitched cry causing all the Divas to take a step away from her.

"Hey, Holly! What happened?" Phil questioned, pushing his way past the Divas to squat in front of her. Holly stared at him with her teary face, and reached her arms out to him. Phil picked her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. Phil turned around to the Divas. "What happened?"

Natalya was the one to answer his question, while the others backed a couple of more steps away. "We don't know. We were just asking her what her name was, and then she started crying."

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Phil turned facing Holly's dad.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**Each chapter will have have a lesson that Jon will learn while having to raise his daughter.**

**If you have a lesson that Jon needs to learn, leave it in the review and I'll add it to my growing list of potential ideas.**

**-FailSnap**


	2. In Which Jon Tries Talking to Holly

Jon was heading back to catering after the Shield had done their thing, he was close when he heard a high pitched scream causing him to stop in his step. He looked between Colby and Joe, each of them having the same question on their mind.

"Was that Holly?" Colby was the one to voice the question out loud.

Jon didn't bother to answer, but took off running towards the catering area. He quickly ran over to where Holly, Phil, and some of the Divas were. Phil had Holly in his arm while she cried into his neck.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Phil turned around to face him and Holly lifted her head at the sound of her dad's voice. Seeing Jon in front of her made her cry even more as she pushed away from Phil and reached out towards him. Jon took her from Phil, rubbing her back in a soothing circle pattern for a bit before Holly started quieting down. By then, both Colby and Joe had joined up with them.

"Can someone explain to me why my daughter was just screaming her head off just now?" Jon faced Phil first, but Phil turned to face the group of Divas.

"We don't know." Brie Bella answered. "We saw that she was alone and came over to ask what her name was."

"And next thing we knew, she was crying." The other Bella, Nikki, added. "Honestly, we didn't do anything."

Jon nodded, pulling Holly away from him to place her on the ground. She immediately clutched on his pants as if afraid he would leave and stared down at the ground. He squatted down to her level and she looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Holly, is that true? Did they only ask for your name?"

She nodded.

"Then why did you start crying? They only wanted to know your name."

Holly didn't answer. Instead, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Jon sighed, picking Holly up and standing to his full height. After picking up her doll and coloring stuff, Jon turned to face Phil and the Divas.

"Sorry about Holly. She's really shy and I think she got overwhelmed with everyone there. She doesn't handle meeting new people well." Jon turned to face Phil next. "Thanks for the help Punk."

Phil and the girls nodded in understanding. Jon said his good byes and left with Colby and Joe on his heels.

"You know I was just wondering, are kids usually this shy around people?" Colby asked. "All the ones I've ever met around Holly's age are all for meeting people."

"Yeah, Holly just seems a little too shy. I mean crying because a group asked for her name, seems a little strange." Joe added in.

Jon shrugged. He didn't really know either. He knew that Holly was a little off when he first got her over the weekend when she was being reserved from him. Holly's mother didn't know either and this was probably another reason why she gave her up.

"I've been thinking the same things guys. It might be a phrase though. The last time I saw her a couple months ago, she was fine. Chatting up a storm to whoever would listen and now…" Jon trailed off, not sure what to say of Holly now.

The four made it to the locker room. Jon made sure that it was mostly decent before he took Holly in. He set her down on the bench, handing over her doll and placing the coloring stuff next to her. He then went over to his stuff, grabbing a change of clothes. Colby and Joe had already gone to change.

"Stay here, okay? I'm just gonna shower and change first. I won't be as long as last time okay?"

Holly nodded, hugging her doll close to her chest.

"If someone asks you a question, say that you're waiting for me, okay?"

Another nod.

After confirming with Holly to see if she would be okay, Jon finally left to go get ready to leave. When he came back, Holly was playing with Colby. She was laughing at the face Colby was making at her and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh. Jon walked up quietly behind her, indicating at Colby to stay quiet. When he got to Holly, he picked her and spun her around. She squealed as she clutched onto his arm, letting go when he placed her down on the ground.

"Are you ready to leave yet Holly?" he asked.

She nodded, and grabbed her doll. Afterwards, she placed her freehand into his and looked up at him.

"What, no good-bye for your uncle Colby?"

As if forgetting that he was there, she spun around in shocked. Colby was pouting, his arm wide up. Holly frowned, looking up at Jon before letting go of his hand to hug Colby. Colby quickly engulfed her into his much bigger frame and picked her up.

"I'll head out with you. Joe should be near catering. He went to grab something to eat first."

Jon nodded, grabbing his and Holly's stuff. Colby, with Holly still in his arm, picked up his bag. Together, they headed in out towards catering to find Joe. They found him along with Phil, John and Randy. The four were talking and Joe faced them when he felt their presence.

"You guys leaving?" He asked.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long day for Holly. We're gonna head off to the next city so we can get to the hotel earlier."

"You good going alone?"

Jon shrugged. "Done it before. Not much different now. Besides its only two hours at the most. I can make it."

Through their exchange, Jon couldn't help but notice that Phil, Randy and John had gravitated towards Colby and Holly. While Phil and Randy were talking to Colby, John was making faces at Holly. Every face that John made, Holly would duck her head into Colby's shoulder before looking back up. She wasn't laughing, like it had been with Colby earlier, but she still had a small smile at John's antics.

"Hey Holly, say good-bye. We're leaving soon." Jon said.

Holly looked over him, nodded her head. She wiggled around for Colby to let her down and took the few steps over to him.

"Hey, is she traveling with you now?" John asked.

Jon nodded. "It's a long story, but for the time being, yes."

"Great, she's cute." John came up, lowering down to Holly's height. He reached a hand out towards her face, as if he was going to pinch her cheek. Holly shrunk back before he could touch her, hiding behind Jon's leg. John simply smiled, before standing back up to his whole height. "Can't wait to see more of her around."

"Okay, say Holly. We're leaving." Jon said, pushing her gently forward.

Holly lifted a hand, waving slowly before hiding back behind Jon. After saying his byes to everyone, Jon and Holly took off.

The two hadn't been on the road long before Holly fell asleep. Every once in a while, Jon would look back at her in the rearview mirror before focusing back on the road.

"You want to know something Holly?" He asked his sleeping daughter. "I don't know you all that much. When you were born, I was still trying to make it to the main stage. I was in Florida at the time. I remember I didn't even get to see you for the first time until you were almost two months old. This continued for the next couple years, only seeing you every now and then. Guess I wasn't the best dad right? Maybe that's why you seem to bond with Colby so much quicker than me.

"But I promise I'll try harder, okay? So I wish you would tell me what's wrong. I'm still learning this dad thing since I was never really a dad in the first place. I love you Holly, I hope you know that."

Looking into the rearview mirror, Holly was still fast asleep. He sighed, glad that the day was pretty much over and went okay.

* * *

**Thank you to:**

_**Iremmy, LoveAmbrose08, Dean'sDeadlySin, ladyjade37,**_

_**asherandjeanclaude, pleb and msgemgem**_

**for reviewing the first chapter! I really enjoyed reading all the reviews!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and f****avorited!**


	3. In Which Jon Learns Girls Take More Work

When Jon woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was Holly's sleeping face right in front of his. She was curled up into his side, one of her hand lightly holding onto his shirt. Jon himself was laying on his stomach, one arm thrown over Holly. He smiled at her sleeping face before lifting his arm away and slowly pulling his shirt free. He got up carefully, making sure that Holly was still asleep with each sudden movement. After finally getting up, Jon headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Jon finished and left the bathroom thirty minutes later, Holly was finally awake. She was sitting up in bed, looking around the room blankly. She looked confused to Jon as if she was trying to figure out where she was.

"Morning Holly. You sleep okay?" He asked when Holly finally looked his way. She nodded slowly. "How about we get you ready for the day, yeah? Then we can go get some breakfast."

She nodded again before crawling towards the edge of the bed and sliding down. Jon watched silently as she walked passed him into the bathroom before shutting the door. A couple minutes later, he heard a flush and the door opened again.

Holly looked at him for a while before raising both of her hands. "Wash."

He blinked before realizing what she meant. "Right. Okay up you go." Jon picked her up with one arm, the other turning on the water. When Holly finished, he placed her back down and handed her one of the hand towels. "Teeth next right?"

Jon picked up her toothbrush, squeezed some of toothpaste on it before handing it over to Holly. She took the toothbrush from him and started brushing her teeth. When she finished, she handed back the toothbrush and opened up her mouth to show him. Jon nodded, before rebrushing her teeth himself. When Jon was satisfied, he picked Holly back up so she could spit. She smiled in the mirror when she was done before looking at him. Jon copied her, smiling in the mirror to see his teeth.

This was the routine that they had started when Holly was reluctant to let Jon make sure that her teeth were nicely brushed the first night her got her. He wasn't sure why, brushing teeth shouldn't have been a big deal. So he got the idea to smile at himself in the mirror, sticking his face close and turning his head each way. He even added at pulling at the corner of mouth so he could see to the back. In the short time they started, this was the routine that Jon looked forward to at night and in the morning.

"Let's get you in the bath now."

After he got Holly bathed, and dressed in her outfit of choice (a pink dress with cupcakes), Jon got to packing up their stuff. He was doing a final checked when Holly started tugging on his pants. He looked down at her when she handed him two pink hair ties.

"Like mommy does." She said when he took the hair ties. Holly then reached up, pulling her hair into pigtails on both sides of her head.

Jon stared at Holly. This was what he had been trying to avoid. He had been afraid of the moment Holly would ask him to tie her hair. He could do with flying out of the ring. He could do tables, ladders and chairs, but this was the moment he dread. So far, it had been good. Brush her hair and leave it down. Holly never seemed to mind.

But the look she was giving him, he couldn't tell her no. She was giving him a wide-eyed hopeful look. He couldn't tell her he didn't know how to tie hair, never needing to do it himself.

The knocking on the door saved him. "Just a moment." He said, before heading to the door.

Colby and Joe stood on the other side. Jon couldn't help the sigh of relief he release. Two people that had to know something about hair.

"Can one of you help me? Holly wants her hair to be tied up but…" He held up the two hair ties that Holly had given him and shrugged.

Both Colby and Joe raised an eyebrow. Joe chuckled, shaking his head. He took the hair ties and walked passed Jon.

"Don't worry. I got this."

"Thanks Joe."

Colby was looking at him with amusement written all over his face. "The big bad Dean Ambrose doesn't know how to tie his daughter's hair. The dirt sheets would be all over this, one thing their little IWC hero isn't perfect at."

Jon glared. "You know I don't read any of those things. Waste of time."

Colby shrugged. "They're fun to read sometimes. It's like how people read TMZ." He stepped around Jon and into the room. He pinched Holly's cheek from where she sat in between Joe's leg on the bed before throwing himself on the couch.

Jon leaned on the sink, watching Joe used his hands to pull Holly's hair tight to the middle of the side of Holly's head before using the ties. Made sure all her hair stayed down, before pulling the tie again. Joe did the same thing to the other side, this time taking a bit more time to make sure that the two pigtails lined up.

"And there you go Sweetheart." Joe said with a pat on Holly's head.

Holly reached up, pulling lightly on her pigtails. She turned around and stared at Joe for a bit. "Thank you." She finally said.

Holly slid down from the bed, walking over to where Jon stood. She looked up at him, before looking down at the ground and pulling the end of her dress down. When she started spinning in half circles, Jon creased his eyebrows in confusion. When he heard a snort from where Colby and now Joe sat on the couch, he looked away from Holly over to them.

"You know, for someone who is supposedly good with the ladies, you have no idea when one is looking for a compliment." Colby said.

"Oh." Jon felt like slapping himself at the obvious realization. He got down on to his knees and places both of his hands on Holly's shoulders to stop her half spins. "You look very pretty today."

Holly widen her eyes before a large smile appeared and her face turned a shade of pink.

"Thank you Daddy."

Jon was glad that he was facing away from Joe and Colby at that moment. His eyes widen and he felt his face heat up before he smiled at Holly. That was the first time in however long it's been since he heard Holly address him as Daddy. He couldn't even remember the last time.

Jon realized then that he was going to have to learn how to do all the girly things, if only to hear Holly address him as Daddy more.

* * *

**Thank you to:**

_**Iremmy, LoveAmbrose08, Guest,**_

_**asherandjeanclaude, SamA18, Dean'sDeadlySin, **_

_**Dreamin'BIG, and Pinayprincesa**_

**for Reviewing.**

**Thank you to everyone who Favorited and Followed**


	4. In Which Jon Remembers He's Not Mommy

"Red one."

"Blue one."

A glance into the rearview mirror showed Holly had her face as close to the window as possible in her car seat. She kept her eyes trained to all the cars around them.

"Red one!" she exclaimed excitedly turning to Colby next to her.

Colby responded by turning to press his face against the window which caused Holly to laugh. Spotting no more blue cars, Colby leaned back into his seat crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

Holly clapped, bouncing in her seat a bit. "I win!"

Jon shook his head. The two had been playing car games for the pass hour since Holly had woken up from her nap. So far, if Jon had been paying attention enough, Holly should be up by two wins. By the way Colby had been acting with the losses, Jon couldn't tell if he was letting Holly win or not. Either way, the games had been keeping her more entertained and occupied then when it was just the two of them.

Colby and Joe, who had fallen asleep himself, had decided to travel to the last house show with them. Jon was glad that he had his two best friends along as he learned in the pass couples days that Holly still had the attention span of a kid even if she was more quiet then most kids. Since he had to focus on driving, it left Holly in a consistent irritated state during most the drives as she found herself bored playing with just herself while restrained to a car seat.

"Where're almost there right?" Colby asked as he leaned forward between the center console.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, about another thirty minutes or so. We're also a bit early so we can find a place for some breakfast. You hungry right Holly?"

Holly nodded her head and pointed at her stomach. "Yup, hungry." She repeated.

About thirty minutes later, they were pulling into a diner near where the house show was. Looking through the window, Jon saw that they were not the only people who had the same idea. A few other Superstars and Divas had taken up a corner of the place.

Jon got out of the car, followed by Colby, Joe and Holly. Joe was stretching and let out a loud yawn.

"As great as getting to wrestle is, I hate the traveling in the cars. We really need to invest in a bus or something." He commented as the four of them headed into the diner.

Both Jon and Colby nodded their head in agreement, but they all knew that having just made it to the main stage, not to get to ahead of themselves. For now, the car would have to do.

As they four passed the table with their coworkers, Jon noticed Holly huddle closer to him. While Holly was becoming more opened with him, Colby, Joe and to an extant Phil who helped her out on the first day, she was still very reserved around others.

"You're heading back after today right?" Joe asked while they waited for their food.

Colby and Jon nodded.

"I gotta go see my girl. It's not the same seeing her over FaceTime as it is in person." Colby said.

"I think Holly needs a break. It's been a long week and a half. Traveling is hard right?" Jon turned to face Holly, who nodded an answer before going back to the coloring sheet she was given. "I'm just ready to go home."

At the mention of home, Holly stopped coloring to look up at Jon. "Home? With mommy?" Holly asked. A smile had formed on her face, and her eyes gleamed.

Jon felt himself frowning. "Uh, no. We're going back to my house. Where you stayed before traveling." Jon could see the realization settle in as the gleam in Holly's eyes disappeared.

"I won't see Mommy?"

"No, we won't see mommy. She's uh, busy." Jon finished explaining lamely when he saw the smile drop completely off Holly's face.

Holly's eyes filled with tears causing Jon to lean back with shock. He hadn't seen Holly cry since that first day. He got over the initial shock, and pulled Holly to him. She turned to him right away, burying her face into the crook of neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want Mommy." He heard her mumble through her crying.

Jon looked over to Joe and Colby. Both of them had a look of concern etched onto their face.

What was he going to do now?

-X-

The house show had ended without a problem. After Holly's breakdown in the diner, she had reverted back to how she was the first day that Jon had got her. She barely even spoke up to say goodbye to Joe and Colby. This was especially shocking because of how close and attached Holly had gotten to Colby during the time on tour.

The ride to the airport had been in silence on Holly parts as Jon tried to talk to her. On the airplane, Holly fell asleep and stayed that way for the two hour plane ride. The ride back home had also been in complete silence that even the taxi driver couldn't help but comment on it. Jon had shrugged it off as Holly being tired from the plane ride.

It was when Holly had gone down for the night when Jon couldn't take it anymore. Picking up his phone, he dialed the number to the person that could end Holly's silence.

"Holly misses you." He said, skipping over the formal greetings.

"Hello to you Good."

"She wants to see you. She was fine this week until I mentioned we were going home and weren't going to see you. She stopped talking again."

Scarlett sighed. Jon could imagine her with an annoyed look at the moment.

"Are you sure Holly isn't just throwing a tantrum? She does that sometimes. Besides it normal for kids. She'll get over it."

"This isn't normal, what three year just shuts down completely and for the whole day at that?" Jon had to fight to keep his voice down. "Look, I don't care if you want to be a mother or not. I really don't, but Holly doesn't understand that she's been abandon by you. She probably just thinks she's on a long vacation with me or something. The least you can do right now is talk to her. It doesn't even have to be in person."

A moment in silence passed as Jon waited for his ex's response.

"Fine, I can do that. Set it up tomorrow. I'll call on Skype around nine in the morning before I leave for work."

Jon felt as if something had been lifted from his shoulder when Scarlet agreed.

"Okay."

"Is that all Good?" When Jon didn't answer, Scarlet decided to continue. "Just so you know, you don't have to guilt trip me. Just because I don't want to have Holly anymore doesn't mean I don't care."

With that, Scarlet hung up without another word.

-X-

The next morning, after waking up Holly a bit earlier than usual and telling her he had a surprise, the two sat in front of the laptop place at the dining table. At ten pass nine, Scarlet called. When her face appeared on the screen, the light seemed to come back to Holly. Her face lit up with a smile as she jumped up in front of the computer screen.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Holly. Good." Scarlet greeted.

Jon nodded his head in a greeting, before standing up and leaving Holly alone with her mother to go make breakfast. As Jon worked on making food, he listened in on Holly recount her week. Jon was impressed when Scarlet responded with questions of her own asking if Holly was eating all her vegetables or if she had been bothering people backstage. The two spent thirty minutes on the video call before Scarlet had to leave for work.

When Scarlet's face disappeared, Jon had a fear that Holly would go back to her silent mode again. When she turned back around, the smile was still on her face.

"I saw Mommy."

"Yes you did." Jon agreed, walking over to place the food down in front of Holly after moving the laptop out of the way.

"I miss Mommy. I want to see Mommy again."

Again Holly was looking up at Jon with that hopeful look in her eyes that he couldn't find himself saying no to.

"I know Holly and yes, you'll see your mom again. I promise."

As the two ate their breakfast, Jon made up his mind. No matter what, he was going to have to get Scarlet involved more, even if she didn't want to. No matter what he did for Holly, he wasn't going to be "Mommy". That wasn't a character he could play.

* * *

**Thank You to:**

_**Iremmy, CarolReigns, Pinayprincesa,**_

_**LoveAmbrose08, DeeMarie426, LadyVictory,**_

**_msgemgem, Martha, guest,_ and**

_**SamA18**_

**for Reviewing. **

**I really like hearing what you guys have to say and your guess about Holly.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and Followed.**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. It was a lot harder for me to write so I hope it turned out okay.**


	5. In Which Jon Makes a Promise

"Yeah, we're heading over now." Jon said into his phone as he and Holly walked through the airport. "We'll meet you by baggage claim."

After hanging up the phone, Jon shifted both his and Holly's bag to one hand to pick up Holly so that they could walk faster. When the two made to the baggage claim area, Holly was the one to spot Colby and Joe first even in their baseball cap disguise and across the room.

Holly squirmed around, demanding to be put down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Holly took off running. Jon quickens his pace to follow behind her as she weaves her way through the crowd of people.

Holly collides first into Colby, who quickly picks her up into a tight hug. Holly giggled when Colby planted a kiss on her cheek. Looking over Colby's shoulder, Holly waves at Joe. Joe smiles back at her and patted her head before walking over to Jon.

"Holly seems okay now." Joe commented. "Better than four days ago."

Jon nodded his head in agreement. "She's been talking to her mom. We got a deal going. Holly gets to talk to her mom at least once a week when we're on the road."

Joe scrunched his eyebrows. "Is that a good idea? This person left Holly. She's gonna find out about it once she's older."

Jon shrugged. He saw where Joe's concerns were coming. He had the same ones when he talked to Scarlet to work out the deal. "I don't like it either, but Holly misses her mom. If talking to her mom makes her happy right now, I'll push aside whatever dislike I have to keep her happy. Besides, she's pretty much only been with her mom up until now, I can't keep her away from the only person she really knows."

Holly and Colby had finished up their reunion now and walked closer to where Jon and Joe stood.

"You ready to leave?" Jon asked the two, who both nodded in response.

-X-

"Okay Holly, this is called a Flush."

Holly leans over closer to Phil as he shows her the cards in his hand. She nodded as he pointed at the cards explaining them. Her coloring book and dolls had been pushed to the side, forgotten as her focus was solely on the cards.

Jon walked up behind, placing his hand on the back of Holly's chair. She looks up at him smiling before focusing back on Phil.

"So, what are teaching my daughter?" Jon asked.

"How to make money." Phil answered as he placed the cards back to pull out others. "I'm going to help her start her own college fund."

Jon shook his head, not sure if he should be stopping this "teaching" session or not. "Should a little girl really be taught how to gamble?"

Phil looked up at Jon with a grin. "I'm not teaching her to gamble." Under his breath, Jon heard Phil mutter out a "yet" before he continued. "I'm teaching her what all the cards means."

"I don't see the difference."

Phil shrugged. "Don't worry daddy, I won't teach Holly here bad things. Isn't that right Holly, I'm being good right?"

Holly looked away from the cards Phil had laid out on the table. She glanced at Phil first before looking up at Jon and nodded. "Punk being good."

Jon smiled, patting Holly's head. "Okay, as long as you think he's being good." Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was getting close to time for him to head out. "I'll be back soon okay. Stay here and be good, okay?"

-X-

Jon let out a curse as he and the guys headed back towards trainer's room. He knew that as soon as he jumped out of the ring, it was going to end badly, even though everyone was where they needed to be. And he was right. Even with everyone was there to break his fall, he had still somehow hit his shoulder wrong.

He was able to process this quickly, telling the guys quietly what had happened. He was able to push back the pain to finish off the match running on the adrenaline from the crowed. Now that the match was over and the rush passed, the pain was hitting him full force.

He walked into the trainer's room, and the doctor immediately rushed him over to sit down. Colby and Joe stood back with worry written all over their faces as the doctor checked his shoulder. If he was injured enough to miss time, this wouldn't effect just his momentum, but theirs as well.

"Well, good news." The doctor said. "It's only a slight dislocation. Nothing that a couple days rest won't take care off. I'll wrap up your shoulder though, just for extra measure." The doctor turned away, heading over to grab the necessary supplies.

Jon could sense the dread disappear from the room by the doctor's words as the three each let out the breath they were all holding. He was still irritated he got hurt, but knowing that it wasn't serious took off some of the edge.

"I'm going to change and get Holly." Colby said turning to the door.

Joe turned to leave as well. "Glad you're not seriously hurt Jon." He said before exiting.

The doctor was in the middle of wrapping up Jon's shoulder when the door opened. Colby poked his head in before entering with Holly close behind. She was frowning as she walked in.

"Hey, Holly. What's wrong?" Jon asked, waving her over with his free arm.

Holly took the steps over to him slowly, looking at the doctor who was focused on his shoulder with each step. When she finally got to him, Jon reached out to pat her head.

"Daddy hurt." Her voice shook and up close Jon could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Holly don't cry. It's okay. It's not bad at all. Look the doctor is making it all better."

Jon was not ready for another of one of Holly's crying meltdown. Part of him was worried every time she cried that she would go back to how she was before. Instead of crying, Holly wiped at her eyes and bit down on her lip as she watched the doctor finish up. When he moved out of the way after completing and Jon got up, Holly hugged him right away.

Jon smiled, bending down to pick her up with his good arm.

"Aw, look who loves her dad." Colby said, coming over to follow the two out of the room.

With a final thanks and good bye to the doctor, the three left and headed back to the locker room for Jon to change.

"Did you have fun playing cards with Punk?" Jon asked, hoping to take Holly's mind off his injury.

Jon felt Holly nod into his chest before she pulled her head back. With one hand still holding onto his shirt, Holly reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a deck of cards. "Punk give." She said.

"That's nice of him. Did you say thank you?" When she nodded yes, Jon smiled and reached up to pet her head. He winced at having to pulling his bad arm up to much, but quickly hid the expression when he saw Holly frown.

"Daddy still hurt."

"Yes, but it'll be okay because the doctor fixed it up." He said, nodding towards the bandages. "You don't have to worry, okay?"

Holly was still frowning. "Don't like Daddy hurt."

"I know Holly. What can I do to not make you worried?"

"Promise Daddy hurt no more."

Jon was now the one frowning. "I can't promise that Holly. My job sometimes leads me to getting hurt." He paused in his walking, and placed Holly down on the ground so he could squat down to her height. "But how about I promise from now on to try my hardest not to get hurt."

Holly thought about his words for a while before sticking out her pinky finger. "Promise?"

Jon smiled at her, sticking his pinky finger out to wrap around her. "I promise."

A flash from the side caught their attention and Jon turned to see Colby with his phone out pointed at them.

"Aw, that was the cutest thing I think I've ever seen Dean Ambrose do." Colby said, wiping away a fake tear from his eye. "Can you make Joe and me the same promise now?"

* * *

**Thank you to:**

**_lremmy_, _xSamiliciousx_, _DeeMarie426_, **

**_LoveAmbrose08_, _Pinayprincesa_, _caz21,_**

**_CarolReigns,_ _msgemgem_, and _HooliganLynn_**

**for Reviewing.**

**Thank you to everyone who Followed and Favorited.**

**Its been a while since I last updated. I hadn't meant for it to take that long. I had been busy with getting ready to leave for my first year of college in a few weeks, and had been spending as much time with my friends as possible before we all separate. So I haven't had much time to write. Now that my friends are gone, things have calmed down a bit, so I plan to be updating more often for the next couple weeks. As a heads up after that updates will be slow again as I adjust to the new university environment.**


End file.
